Hope Reborn
by TYZO300
Summary: The world is in destruction and there is no hope of saving it in sight. However there may be a chance to save it and four different men are humanity's last hope. To do that they must change the past to save the future. Prologue to a very long series that i'm working on.
1. Prologue

_**I know this is short but it's just a monologue of what's to come so read and follow and I will have the first actual chapter up shortly.**_

* * *

It's the year 3010 and the world is in darkness and ruin. In the previous century someone created an advanced artificial intelligence called Hawkvoid; which caused global takeover of all machines and a tragic war was born. A war that consumed the planet until it was broken beyond repair and there were only a few pockets of humanity remain still trying to fight a hopeless situation. The fate of the world has been doomed due to the events starting from the cold war to the aftermath of the war economy. Despite the terrible state we are in there are a few who still believe that there is a chance.

So many battles waged over the years... and yet, none like this. Are we destined down this path, destined to destroy ourselves like so many periods before us? Or can we progress fast enough to change ourselves... change our fate? Is the future truly set?

(Play and listen to Johann-Johannsson-Suns-Gone-Dim-and-Skys-Turned-Black)

_**The sun's gone dim**_

_**and the sky's turned black**_

_**'cause I loved her**_

_**and she didn't love back**_

_**The sun's gone dim**_

_**and the sky's turned black**_

_**'cause I loved her**_

_**and she didn't love back**_


	2. B&E

Hello and welcome to the 1st chapter I hope this will be enough to satisfy you.

* * *

Over the ruins of what was once new the skies were clouded and barely had any light coming through leaving a dark and gloomy outlook on the place.

The streets are ragged and littered with debris and battle scars; while the buildings slowly crumble and erode. Up in the air small drones with quad spinners were scouting about looking for any signs of life. As it passed by wall street it detected some life readings nearby to a deserted firm. Before the machine could enter and pack of rats came out and scatter catching its attention; it determined that the vermin were the life readings and moved

on. When the coast was clear a figure appeared out of thin air showing it was cloaked, and hiding from the patrol. The person was was wearing in military gear which consisted of full on tactical vest, combat slacks, gloves, face mask with visor, and a tattered cloak. The solider checked out the window to make sure nothing else was coming before calling in. "This is SH-1 calling omega base, come in omega base" he said waiting for a response; "SH-1 This is omega base please report the status of your mission over" the mission coordinator said. "Mission still a go waiting for coordinates on rendezvous point." he said as the coordinates are now being transmitted. "Continue onto objective Omega base out" the MC said; "Affirmative out" he said before ending the transmission and continuing to the objective.

The world is in ever constant war of man vs machine since HawkVoid took over. It all started when it was suddenly activated and spread through the web until it reaches the communications centers and military infrastructures containing their greatest weapons. Soon they shut down the centers and fired at key target locations crippling them to a great extent, and if that wasn't enough it took over all automated factories and, begins constructing unmanned war machines for an offensive force. The synthetic militia begins attacking wherever they can exterminate everything in their path; though humanity's armies fought bravely and without fear they too slowly began to fall. To preserve their race they went underground to hide and survive from the A.I.'s watchful gaze and only remnants of the world's military remained to keep the machines at bay. The war is taking its toll and with no end in sight; however thanks to one of the last brilliant minds alive a dangerous mission will give them a chance to set things right and it will be up to four of the youngest of the militias to change it.

Soon the lone figure reached his destination which was an abandoned Broadway theatre and entered it discreetly. Looking around he noticed it was in a terrible state and wondered what it was like before the war as he was born in it. He reached the stage noticing a middle aged man in an old hunting suit was sitting with his back to facing him. "About time you got here the rest of your squad was getting angsty" the older squaddie said; "Hey we're not known for our calm and relaxing nature" a voice said from nowhere. Three more figures appeared on the stage looking like the figure only in different colors and sizes. The first one seemed to be around the same height as the masked GI only his gear is in the color grey. The second legionnaire is easily the tallest of the four and has all his stuff in navy blue. The last regular is somewhat between the first and second's height with his equipment and clothes in a dark bronze. "Ok soldiers unit name and class" the captain ordered. "Bronze Bear, Tech and support specialist" said the Bronze one. "Shadow Shark, Assault and demolition professional" said the blue titan. "Bold Eagle, Recon and marksman master" said the grey legionnaire. "Plasma Beetle, Leader and hand-to-hand expert" said the first one in white. "Ok here's our mission: a few clicks from here there's a building in it are the most heavily secured vaults in the country. Built before day zero they were made to secure one of a kind items from opposite sides; we are to infiltrate the facility get the HVT from a specific vault then exfil by Humvee back to base" The captain explained. The unit understood and began their trek to the vaults.

The vaults were not important so they were left unguarded most of the time. The group was able to enter the building without being seen and ventured up the upper levels. They made it to the entrance which was locked tight and blocked by a laser shield; Bear did his thing and used his device to hack into console. Once the shield was down the captain proceeded to open the door. "No time for slow and easy" he said then pried the door making a screeching noise. The team only covered their ears trying to ignore the noise; "way to stealthy sir" shark said sarcastically. "The moment Bear hacked into the system it set off a silent alarm; they're already on their way here" he finished surprising the unit. Once the door was opened they went inside look for the right vault; "Shark number twelve" the captain pointed to safe with numeral twelve. Shark jumped on the table and aimed his tempest launcher "dibs" he said jokingly as he fired blasting the safe door off. As the smoked cleared a small object rests within; one sides metallic looking advanced while its connected to glass cylinder with a small light blue ball floating in the center. Beetle picked it up wondering what it was as the rest examined it; "the quantum trigger" Bear said gaining looks from his comrades. "It's a detonator made of pure energy" bear said; "With this we could finally end the war" captain said as Beetle secured it. A strange sound was heard signaling the arrival of the enemy. "Run" eagle said quietly as they ran to reach the armored vehicle; Bear tried remotely closing the doors but, their pursuers only blasted through them. They made it to a maintence hatch and all descended downward except the captain. "What are you doing!?" shark asked; the place shook as the machines almost breached the door, "my times finally come to an end" the captain said. "Hell no! we call do this sir come on!" Beetle yelled but the captain just smirked before saying"Get your ugly wardrobes outta here their hurting my eyes" and then closed the hatch. Waiting for the inevitable the ceiling burst reavealing two machine one on tank legs with a tail that has curved plasma blade and the a floating drone with quad rocket launchers. "A bit late to the party aren't ya fellows" the captain said before being impaled with the blade of the tailed bot. It dosent stop there as it starts slowly twisting it to deliver unbearable pain. "OK! OK! OK!" he said reaching for his pocket; "well you know the old saying: Always go out with a bang!" his final words were before pulling out a detonator and pressing the button.

Outside the squadron made it to the Humvee only to hear the explosion . They looked back only to know that their CO is dead; "it won't be in vain sir" Beetle said before the team enters the vehicle and leave to the save zone.

* * *

_**So how was it good; on the next and final chapter I will make sense of the mission and what the team will do.**_


	3. The Mission

_**Hello this is the final chapter of the prologue and where everything will make sense I hope you enjoyed this fic and don't worry I will not abandon this fic no matter what. So here it is read and enjoy.**_

* * *

It was still dark and gloomy as the vehicle approached a dried-up cornfield where not a single lively crop was standing as the ride was long and silent. The team drove to a single barn in the fields and stop there; they exited the vehicle and entered the barn Shark revealed a keypad and entered a code. The entire ground vibrating and started sinking revealing to be a lift elevator sending them below ground; during the descent the team kept thinking back to that mission and wish they could change it for the better. The lift stopped and what seemed to be an underground civilization endless fields with farms households (kind of like the ones in Red Faction: Guerrilla), generators, security towers, mining areas, chemical factories, town centre with a complacent of stores, refineries, Public areas, and landmarks.

SnakeHound stopped at their living quarters to get themselves together before heading to Shining Moses for their debriefing. Bear was looking at his tech doing maintenance and repair; he would always like to tinker with stuff making it better than what it originally was. Shark was in the kitchen just munching on some snacks; he would always listen to hunger for either destruction or food. On the upper floor Eagle is in his room listen to music from the old world since it helps him a lot. In his own room Beetle was looking through all the mementos he had of his family; mostly the picture of the family reunion they had on the day zero where it was taken just an hour before the launch. Soon the time came to leave and report to the council at Shining Moses.

Now arriving at the location they looked around the area to see that despite the war things still look decent; sleek, towering blue and white buildings with broad public spaces and plazas. The squad stops at the Silverburgh Hall and entered the structure to see the council of nine sitting before them. "Mission successful we retrieved HIO and have made it out with no damage to the device whatsoever" Said Beetle. "Good job, we have heard about the captain's demise from command; we're sorry but his sacrifice will give us the chance we need" said one of the councilmen. "A chance to do what?" Said Bear; "To stop the war entirely but before you know you must here and now be willing to commit to the mission now and know that once you take it there is no going back" explained a councilwoman. They just looked at each other and they had their answer; "if it means the end of the war then we will accept it and complete it with every fiber of our body, mind, and soul" was the team leaders retort. "Then head to Central Command and good luck team" said the head councilor as they saluted their superiors and left for the highland.

In the Craig was the center of humanity's military a large heavily armed navy complex that was on guard 24/7. Following the council's instruction's they went to the far side of the facility to reach a large platform door. Entering the code the door opened showing what looked to be a giant machine with many upgrades and modifications facing a large but thin crystal-like square. The group passed many technicians and researchers to approach the head scientist who had an aging figure but still looked intellectually dedicated. "Prof. Viktor?" Eagle said gaining the older gentleman's attention; "Ah why hello you must be the people we're looking for marvelous, excellent, and about damn time I say" he said enthusiastically. "Do you have it?" Viktor asked before he was given the quantum trigger. "Professor what is this thing?, What's the mission?, And how does it end the war?" Bear asked the scientist. "Ah I'm glad you asked you see my boys you all are going to stop the war before it even begins" he said getting confused looks from SH. "A few years ago I knew it was only a matter of time before we will eventually lose the war so I begin researching ways to for another way to win. It all begin when I found old research files on experimental trial: Time Travel!" his explanation turn the confusion into shock. "This my friends is the Chronogleam a machine that will now be complete thanks to your acquirement of the Quantam Trigger will detonate or blast the required fixed energy to that structure of crystal clear Zuconium that will create a portal to the past" he finished as the others finally understand. "So we go back in time and then what?" Shark asked; "We're sending you all to before all this began to the year 1940, and start from there changing all the events happened there starting from Naked snake's mission to the aftermath of the War Economy. "It's going all of three heroes along with you all to stop this" Viktor said; "you mean-?" Beetle asked before Viktor continued. "Yes Big Boss, Solid Snake, and Raiden; you must understand they were changed and affected by the battles they fought in and sometimes not for the better, so guide them. Believe them. Be patient with them." He said before recovering something. "Well patience isn't much of a strong suit with me" Shark replied as the professor returned giving each squadmate a package. "These are your Time-traveling crash kits use them once you traveled to the other side and there's one more thing: it's a one way ticket I'm afraid" Viktor said; "so once we cross over there's no going back" Beetle said as the Professor started the machine which fired a pulse of energy at the glass causing a chain reaction that created the time portal. "If you want to back down now would be a good time!" he said but none of the soldiers stepped back, in fact they did quite the opposite. "Good-bye and Godspeed gentleman!" were his last words as the group took a deep breath and entered the vortex taking them back through the timeline.

It's the year 1940 in Chicago, Illinois as a portal opened in an isolated area ejecting the travelers. Once they recovered they opened their packs to see a bunch of items; the first was a metal ball projecting a holographic recording. "Hello and welcome if you are watching this that means you survived and are now in the past. Inside the kit are several things you will need for your mission." Said an electronic voice from the hologram. First was a touch pad; "this is your datapad it contains the entire chronicles of the event' about to take place should you recollection of what is going and even a list of how to change the event for the better." Next was a small robot the size of a plum with four legs, one eye in the middle, and to wireless pieces of metal floating on the head like ears; "the pocketbot will allow you to do recon and help create identities and aliases for you all so you can maintain cover and not be exposed." Then there was small case that has four pills in it; "this is your anti-aging drug that will keep you all youthfull fur the duration of the mission however it is temporary so take only one after every 20 years." Finally there some type of wristwatch device that shows 0%; "this is your progress disc, after every successful change in timeline the disc will give a percentage of how much of the timeline is changed and mission will only be successful once the disc reaches 100%." "Thank you and the best of luck to you all" the voice said before ending. "So what do we do now?" Shark asked his leader; "We settle in and wait for our time to interfere" Beetle said as they looked over the city admiring it's unspoiled splendor. "We have the opportunity to make things right and we won't waste it won't we?!" Beetle yelled. "HELL NO!" they responded as they began their trek down to the city. And thus begins the adventure of changing the past to save the future.

* * *

_**And so it begins the series will start from Chronologically from Metal Gear 3: Snake Eater to Metal Gear Acid 2 so follow and it will be up eventually.**_


End file.
